135074-first-impressions-of-wildstar
Content ---- ---- Nah, I bet they get it 90% tamed by the weekend. They seem to be very aggressive to fix this. To the O/P, I've been thinking about posting impressions also--ones that have nothing to do with launch issues, just game impressions. Glad you posted yours, thx! :-) | |} ---- ---- These 2 statements go hand in hand. Know that this is NOT the norm and the reason you are still taking dmg is because of the lag that is going on. Keep on going. Once they fix the issues you will love the game if you already enjoy the combat. | |} ---- My main is level 50 (Medic) and had just started the attunement process when I took time off from Wildstar. Even at 50 I find the combat 1 dimensional to be honest. In SWTOR the Sith Assassin has to be almost as mobile in combat as you do in Wildstar and has 30+ skills to choose from, many of which trigger effects on other skills. All The Best | |} ---- I wanted to comment on this because it was a problem I had for a while. Because of the LAS (limited action set) you can only have 8 abilities at a time. This means you cant really have abilities play off each other because then you'd force people into picking those two abilities together. Thats why procs are usually crit based, cant really proc on something else. ANYWAY what happened for me is I hit 50 with my stalker and finally sat down and did some research on what a proper dps build is. And oh my goodness... my stalker rotation is way more complex than I ever imagined. Basically, when you get high enough level, your amps and abilities play off each other and you form an actual rotation. The problem while leveling is it's hard to understand what to pick, and then you end up making pretty boring rotations which are just, hit these abilities as they're available. I know you're only 30 but I'd recomend already looking at some meta builds for your character and seeing if you can recreate something. My stalker end game ends up being a lot about suit power up time and using concussive kicks to lower CDs on other abilities so that I can continue to generate suit power and use my powerful attacks. It's very fluid. This is rambly... tl;dr - It is not very obvious how you need to build your character. That freedom means a lot of people make really boring builds while leveling. Research end game builds already so you can have more fun while getting to 50 Edited October 1, 2015 by Kezra | |} ---- That's fair. What you're explaining is verbatim my original complaints (minus the swtor comparison :P). I might just be spoiled with a stalker, it's my only 50 in the game. | |} ---- I still have yet to see what anyone found good about swtor. I played up till around 30 and tbh it felt like 1 big, bad movie. Now I've played nearly every mmo since eq1 and most i have hardcore raided in. Yet even with many friends raiding in swtor i just couldn't get myself to keep playing it. But to the 30+ skills comment, having 30-40 skills doesn't make for better gameplay. It makes for a huge button bloat when in reality you only use maybe 10. That's the same reason WoW cut out so many abilities. | |} ---- Fair, but you stated yourself you just started the attunement process. The difficulty this game is lauded for does not begin until vet dungeons, quite frankly. Even then there is a major ramping in fun and difficulty as you go from dungeons to GA, then GA to DS. Having more buttons in DS to hit than I do right now sounds like a nightmare. Trust me, when you're dodging around like a maniac, you won't want more things to hit. | |} ---- Well that depends. SWTOR seems to have developers that are a bit more creative in their combat design than "dodge red box". As a Sith Assassin there's a skill rotation for trash mobs, one for harder mobs and a 3rd for bosses. Between the three that accounts for approx 15 skills in regular use. There's another 5-10 that are utility skills or very situational. I can't think of a single skill that I haven't had a need for in the last week. By comparison Wildstar feels, well frankly, extremely dumbed-down; it's like going from a 12 button gaming mouse to an old single button Apple mouse. All The Best | |} ---- ---- ---- Honestly can't agree SWTOR stuff I don't know about but ... you do realize most of the people that made SWTOR are the ones that made Wildstar right? | |} ----